


Makoto's Got Himself A Crush

by murphym



Category: Free!
Genre: Haru's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphym/pseuds/murphym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't strike him as something worth caring for until he caught Makoto securing glances of Rin in the locker room while they dressed down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto's Got Himself A Crush

“Makoto, you're staring.”

“Huh?” The brunet blinks and smiles innocently, “Oh, was I really?”

Rin pulls himself out of the opposite end of the pool from where they sit, catching his breath as Gou hurries over to him with a towel. It's not much to look at, but Haru can understand why Makoto was staring.

Joint practices had become a habit ever since finals. Haru and the others had the opportunity to welcome Rin into their own swim practices during the week, and their once estranged friendship mended day by day. However, throughout Rin's daily visits Haru couldn't help but notice something particular in his friend's recent behavior; wherever Rin was, so was Makoto's eyes.

It didn't strike him as something worth caring for until he caught Makoto securing glances of Rin in the locker room while they dressed down.

How Rin is still oblivious to it all remains a mystery to Haru.

Makoto lowers his eyes, lightly scratching at his cheek in a manner of embarrassment. It's apparent that the brunet is searching for an excuse; though Makoto can't seem to find one.

“Do you like Rin?” Haru asks.

Makoto eyes him with confusion, “Of course. Rin's our friend.”

He sighs at how dense the other can be at times, “Do you want to kiss Rin?”

“H-Haru?!” Makoto turns a shade of pink at his question, “What kind of question is that? Why would I ever kiss Rin—?!”

“What the hell are you two talking about?”

Haru faces the voice to find Rin standing beside them. The timing is nothing but impeccable. He's unsure if Rin looks either angered or embarrassed, but Haru's pleased regardless.

“N-Nothing!” Makoto scrambles immediately, “Haru just said something weird that's all!”

His hurried answer is anything but convincing, and Rin eyes them suspiciously in return. There isn't time to question further when Gou summons the red-head once again. Rin's hesitant to leave, but he does so anyways while muttering a collection of complaints under his breath. Haru sighs. It's rather unfortunate that Rin was whisked away when things were just turning interesting.

“That was mean...” He hears Makoto mumble.

Haru turns his attention back to the brunet, who is flushed up to his ears and desperately trying to conceal his embarrassment. He stares in chagrin.

“You knew Rin would overhear us.” Makoto continues, averting his eyes to the pool.

“No, I hadn't planned that.” Haru answers truthfully, “Though I was trying to see if you had any sort of feelings for Rin.”

“Honestly, what makes you think that.”

Haru raises his brow. He can't believe Makoto begs the question with such a sheepish look on his face. Not to mention the remaining blush that plagues him.

“You're always staring at him.” Haru reminds, “And trying to watch Rin while he's changing—”

“Okay! Okay!” Makoto forfeits, looking terribly exasperated. “Do you think Rin knows?”

The question is almost comical, “No, Rin's oblivious.”

His eyes wander over to said teen who is in a heated discussion with Gou and the others. Haru doesn't find Makoto's infatuation all that surprising. Since finals, Rin's been expressive and more open with them than ever before. The red-head also makes it all too easy for Makoto to dote on him. They get along well. Better than Haru expected.

“Aren't you going to tell him?”

Makoto answers in a groan of sorts.

He turns to the brunet, “If you won't, I will.”

“Haru, it doesn't work like that!” Makoto whines, and continues to do so until Haru promises not to utter a word of their conversation to Rin.

Though it's awfully hard to keep his findings a secret, when he's certain that Makoto could make Rin happy.


End file.
